Kouga's Heart
by Kaggie714
Summary: Summery: Kouga's heart is torn into two who will help him be himself again?
1. Chapter One: Heartbroken

Hi everyone I know I am not good at this kind of stuff but I am really trying my best. Here's a new one Kouga/Kagome story. By the way Koga is occ in this chapter.

* * *

_Chapter One: Heartbroken_

A wolf demon with a long black ponytail fidgeted on his futon he is nervous because today will be the day; the day he will confess his love for a certain raven hair girl, the only one that held the key to his heart. Would she reject his love? Or will she feel the same way? he is actually harboring feeling for our dear girl since the first time he met her not because she could see the Jewel Shards he loves her because she is who she is intelligent, beautiful, caring and very forgiving person, she lives to make others happy and is willing to do whatever it took for you to know that you are awesome, he love her not just for who she is, but who she has made him become. She was the only one that was able to bring a smile to his face when he needed it the most. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy whenever she was with the mutt Inuyasha, he didn't deserve her love! She deserves someone who loves her deeply, not someone who is chasing after a dead wench whenever they smell her disgusting scent. He was overprotective of his woman, always asking questions to make sure she'd was alright, visiting her whenever he was near by. He was a fool but a fool who was in love. "Kouga, why don't you go over there and confess your love to Kagome already instead of just sitting here and wasting time?" someone suggested bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked to see Ginta and Hakkaku at the entrance of the cave.

Kouga let out a soft sigh he looked down at the necklace in his hands it was a heart shaped necklace that had a blue sapphire gem stone in the middle. It was the most beautiful thing. "What about if she doesn't love me like I love her?" Kouga ask concerned voice yet sad. "...I really love her. What if I tell her I love her and she doesn't say it back? What's going to happen then? We're just going to be sitting here, in a really awkward situation, not talking, all because of me, she's the love of my life. I can't lose her, besides she doesn't love me, she loves mutt-face. I'll always come second best to her." And yet, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't find the courage he needed to confess his true feelings for the raven hair beauty, fearing rejection and most of all fearing that their friendship would be lost and she'd want nothing to do with him. "Come on, just give it a chance. I am sure Kagome has feelings for you, she has protected you and even worried for you when your in battles."

"Yeah Kouga..." Ginta agreed "...not to mention she always took your side when you always fight with Inuyasha, so get up and go get your girl!" Kouga made a small smile he was glad he had friends like them to cheer him on whenever he needed it. "Your right..." Kouga said standing up "...Thank you for your words, I will do everything in my power for her..." with that he ran to the exit of the cave searching for his woman. Hakkaku and Ginta smile hoping his dream will come reality. "He really does love her doesn't he?" Ginta asked. "Yeah he does, he even talks about her all the time and when he sleeping he whispers her name. I just hope Kagome returns his feelings."

The wolf demon nodded they only wanted to see the wolf prince happy not only that but they really like Kagome.

* * *

The wolf prince ran as fast as his legs would allow him sniffling for his woman's scent which was extremely fast considering he had one shikon shard in each of his legs. He smiled when he smelled Kagome close by, he love her scent vanilla and cherry blossoms it made him calm and drove him insane, he growled when he smelt dog-turd was with her her, if he does something to her he will regret it, wasting no time he ran happy that he was going to see her she was in the old lady's village as he came to an opening he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened at the sight, his heart broke into million pieces. A few yards away from him stood Inuyasha and Kagome. Kouga was in shock, he was close enough to hear everything that they said. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand in his. "Kagome I love you. I know I've hurt you uncountable times, I never meant to hurt you but I can't love anyone other than you and I won't, let me show you how much I love you!" Kagome was surprise at his words. "Inuyasha I-" she said.

Kagome was silenced by Inuyasha, he wanted to show her how much he could love her. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her, he poured all his emotions into that one kiss; he wanted her to feel his love for her, his never-ending love, somehow Kagome felt dirty and guilty like a part of her was missing. Wasn't this what she wanted? For Inuyasha to love her and kiss her like this. When finally released from the kiss Inuyasha brushed her hair from her face with the back of his hand. He looked at her lovingly. "I know you have many reasons to doubt me for the way I behave with you but I only did it because I was afraid you would never love me as a half-demon. It breaks my heart to know that you trust me with your life but not with your heart, please let me be that person to be able to make your heart beat, let me be the person that can show you how much you deserve to be loved, let me be the person that can make you feel a million emotions at one time. I love you so much Kagome. I am just asking you to give me a chance to show you happiness." He said with love in his eyes. "I-Inuyasha…" she replied. The half-demon embraced her. Kouga still stood hidden behind a tree watching the event happen.

Inuyasha looked at the direction Kouga was he looked straight in the his eye with an evil smirk. He knew he was there he had smell his scent when he had just arrived and he decided that this was the best time to ask her his question. Kouga told himself to run away, but he just couldn't, his legs felt like they were glued to the ground. Inuyasha looked back to Kagome. "But what about if that scrawny wolf comes to claim you?" he asked her. "Kouga?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome sighed. "I love him as a friend only he means nothing to me." Inuyasha smiled a wicked smile and they shared another kiss. _'Why Kagome...'_ Kouga whispered softly his knees and fists were shaking, a single tear ran down his cheek, he ran into the forest without a care in the world dropping the item that was in his hand, he didn't care where he was going or who might be out there, all he wanted to do was put as much distance between Kagome and himself as possible, he stopped in a river and fell to his knees, tears were flowing freely now. 'How could I have been so stupid? so blind...' he thought.

"Damn it!" screamed Kouga, punching the cold ground beneath him with his fist, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" blood flowed from his wounded hand from punching the ground so hard, he couldn't care less, a cry of anguish was heard all over the forest he lost the love of his life, he didn't want anybody else. Ever, he just wanted Kagome, she had left him with a broken heart that can never be fixed.

* * *

Kaggie: Well that's the end of this chapter thank you for reading! Please review because I would like to know what you think of this chapter and should I continue to write this?

Kouga: Yes! I want to know if I end up with my Kagome?

Inuyasha: Feh. She is not your Kagome you Mangey-Wolf! She's mine

Kouga: Yes she is you dog-breath! (Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga)

Kagome: Inuyasha Sit Boy! (His face landed on the ground while Kouga laughed)

Kaggie: So Kagome what do you think?

Kagome: It was heartbreaking and yet filled with so much love for me :) I think this story would be a very succesful if I do say so myself.

Kaggie: Thank you now Shippo would you like to do the disclamier?

Shippo: Yeah! sexy lil' Kagome does not own Inuyasha please read and review or I will hurt you with my fox fire!

Everyone: Review and thank you!


	2. Chapter Two

Hi everyone, I felt like doing chapter two. I would also like to thank Animeninja454 for being my first review. Here it goes chapter two.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The two wolf demons Ginta and Hakkaku waited patiently for there leader outside the den with smiles on there faces they were excited to see Kagome and greet her with warm welcomes, they couldn't wait it has been a long time since they seen her. "What are you two idiots doing outside the den? You know it's dangerous to be here all alone without Kouga here, demons could be lurking around." They turned around to see a wolf demon carrying a spear in his right hand, he had red eyes and similar outfits like them if they remember correctly his name was Seni. "We are just waiting for Kouga and his future mate he went to confess his love for." Seni raised an eyebrow at his replied. "Kagome? You mean that human girl he always talks about how brave, strong, loving and loyal you she is." Hakkaku nodded. "That girl made him soft, he was selfish and bitter against humans but she made him soft and now he protects humans instead of killing them..." Seni said looking up at the sky. "...This girl must have been very important to him for him to act like that, in some ways I am thankful she came into our lives when she did, if not we would have all dead against the birds of paradise and thanks to her we are alive today, Kagome has changed us too even if we don't realized that." Both demons looked at each other then at him shocked was what appeared in there faces, they had never heard him talk so much before, and the fact that he actually got a full sentences out of him makes them almost proud. He was always the one who shows no emotions. Who knew that a human girl would have that sort of effect on somebody? "Kagome is one of a kind, she in not one of those girls who we seen around, she is different." Hakkaku said ◠‿◠.

As they waited and sat they saw a whirlwind headed there way they knew it was there leader. When Kouga stopped in front of them, the three noticed he came alone with no Kagome with him, fear and worry staining the expression in there eyes. "Kouga, where's Kagome? Did you tell her you love her?" Ginta watched his friend with concern as he just stood there with clenched hands filled with blood. "Kouga, what happen?..." Kouga did not respond and simply lowered his gaze to the ground. Seni stared at his leader with an interested look, he was always so optimistic and determined but now it felt like he didn't knew him at all. Kouga had to do something with his hands other than compelling them to stay still he wanted to punched anything to get his anger out, his mind was racing and so was his body everything was a storm within him right now. "I saw her..." He had to keep his tears within his eyes "...She said... she didn't... no, doesn't love me," he whispered, his voice cracking under the weight of the tears that threatened to fall. They were all silent, waiting for Kouga to look at them. Finally, Kouga's gaze to his friend and the tears he had tried so hard to hold back rolled down his cheeks burning like acid they watched as he walked past them into his den. "Kouga..." Hakkaku started, sympathy obvious in his eyes.

* * *

The mountain gust blew over a cliff, where a young wolf demoness stood, staring at the clouds. She was wearing white coat fur clothes and a white fur shoal, which danced in the wind. Her long brown hair was tied up into two pigtails, and a flower was wedged behind her ear. She had greenish eyes, which never failed to spot something from the distance. Her senses were always intact, and she was constantly alert being the princess of the northern white coat wolf demon tribe, she had grown up in extensive training in the northern mountains. "Ayame..." The young demoness turned around at the mention of her name. "What is it?" She asked. "Your father needs to speak with you at the main den." Ayame, the demoness, turned and began walking to the main den. That was where they would hold all the meetings and have the most important conversations concerning the tribe. That was also where she lived, along with her father the king. "You called for me, father?" She slowly entered the den, finding her father sitting down on a pile of grass. He had a look of serious concern on his face, which made Ayame conclude that something bad had just happened. "Ayame, my daughter," her father said in a low voice, "I'm afraid that our tribe is in real danger. The southern cat demons have decided to wage war with our tribe. Obviously, they are winning. With my old age, I cannot support battle troops and I cannot be in the battle. We need a much younger king to rule our tribe. Please find Koga and beg him to marry you. Do whatever it takes. Our tribe needs him." Ayame looked away. She remembered the last time she had begged Koga to come with her. He rejected her for another woman, one more beautiful and she could sense the jewel shards. It's been months since that happened, but it was fresh in her mind like it happened yesterday. "But father, Koga has already declined my last request." she explained.

"Please go find him. He's our only hope." She looked at her father's desperate face, maybe going back down the mountains was the only choice. They had tried everything they could to restore peace and security to their tribe, but the conditions weren't improving. Hundreds of wolves and demons were getting killed by the day. "All right, father, I'll at least try. When should I head off and leave?" Her father smiled, knowing he could always trust his daughter. "Now." With that she went to search for the wolf prince.

* * *

The wind ruffled her black hair as she leapt out of the bone-eaters well and landed in a crouch, brushing her hair back Kagome got to her feet and smiled softly and dashed for the hut were her friends will be as she did on her way she dropping her gaze to the ground, she saw a necklace on the ground, she bent down and picked it up. _'What is a necklace doing here?'_ She inspected and though it was very cute, she turned it around gasped it was engraved it read _'My heart only beats for you Kagome I love you' _The human girl looked at the bottom and it said Kouga? He was planning in giving it to her but why was it here? Kagome placed it on her pocket of her skirt and then left to the village maybe when she see him she will ask him about it. "Kagome your back!" Shippo jumped into her arms, laughing softly, Kagome caught Shippo in her arms, pulling him into a gentle hug. "She was gone for a day, get over it runt," nagged Inuyasha. Shippo glared at Inuyasha. "You missed her too didn't you!" Shippo stuck out his tough at him. Inuyasha growled. "Just wait until your out of her arms you little fox!" Inuyasha threatened. Shippo hugged Kagome tighter, and she giggled. "Welcome back Kagome-sama." Miroku said smiling. "Welcome back Kagome-chan." Sango said smiling. The group decided to stay a day with Kaede that way they will get a fresh start for heading out to search for the jewel shards. As night arrived everyone sleep. Kagome sleep it Shippo, Sango with Kilala and Inuyasha and Miroku in the corners of the room watching over the girls as they sleep although Kagome wondered about the necklace.

* * *

The sad prince sleep in his futon crying for his lost love, unable to get the image of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing each other with so much love, he had loved her with all his heart but she love another, there is no longer any good in his life. He's all alone he didn't wanted to live anymore without her he was nothing. "Kagome..." he whispered her name.

* * *

Not to far from the cave a pair of red eyes watched from above with an evil smirk, a barrier was placed around him so he would be protected, he also masked his scent so no one would discover him that he was near by, his plan was going just like he wanted.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter sorry if its short next time it will be long but please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Please review if I should continue or leave it there. Until next time.


	3. Chapter Three: What did called me?

I am sorry if this is not good enough but please bear with me. Here it goes.

* * *

_Chapter Three: What did you just called me?_

The two wolf demon boys were worried about there leader Kouga, for days he wouldn't eat, sleep or laugh, he would only cry every night when he did stop crying, it was only because he ended up crying himself to sleep, his remaining tears clung to his eyelashes every single wolf demon felt there heart break day after day hearing his anguish, sometimes he would run away to the forest and get his anger out they just wish to heal his broken heart. Ginta decided to take his food to his 'room' his partner followed after him as they entered they saw him sitting cross-legged a wolf was by his side comforting the young prince. "Hi, Kouga..." Hakkakku said slowly "...you hungry? we brought you your favorite." Kouga looked up at him his eyes held no emotion whatsoever. "No." he replied looking away.

"You have to eat something. You haven't eaten anything since-"

"I said I am not hungry!" he snapped at him. They both winced at his sudden anger in his voice he never yells at them like that. What is happening to him? They both decided it's was best to leave him alone but left the food behind just in case, as they left Ginta and Hakkaku saw Seni standing outside the '_room' _"He is not eating anything again and I am worried. What if he's never the same anymore?" Ginta asked sadly. "Kouga is strong, he just needs time to heal,..." Seni said. "...he needs all of us to be by his side." They both nodded there heads, they saw their leader walking toward them. "I am sorry I snapped at you like that I just..."

"Kouga..." Hakkaku said "...We forgive you I know your hurting just know we will be here for you. We are not going to stop worrying about you. We are your friends and we care about you." Kouga smiled, a weak smile, of encouragement. "Kouga...You can't let her get to you like this. You look like your dead inside, your eyes are darker." Seni said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "...you'll find another girl who loves you." Kouga yanked his shoulder away from his touch. It was obvious that Kouga was still shaken, his body was trembling just was much as it had been when he had first entered the den. His eyes were tear stained, his lashes still wet with the tears that had long since fallen. "I don't want anyone else. I want Kagome." It still hurt saying her name from his lips. He didn't want anyone else; He couldn't have anyone else. The feeling was unexplainable, but all too amazing when he was near her. It was almost like someone had put him on a different planet, and she was the only thing keeping him there. She had complete control of him, and she didn't even know it. Those crystal blue eyes had cast a spell over him; she didn't know that either. All my virtues and priorities had changed the second he saw her. He would do whatever she wanted to, and he would follow her wherever she wanted to go."...but she doesn't love me...Kagome is such a wonderful person." He said.

"I know she is, Kouga b-..." Seni began, he continued. "...She meant everything to me and she still does. She treats everyone just as wonderful as she treats her friends. That's one of the things I love so much about her," Kouga said with a sad chuckle, "She never loved me the same way that I love her. And she never will. I cant deal with that. I can't spend every day, shooting scenes about how much we love each other, knowing that she doesn't love me! She's in love with the mutt, he's impressive! Inuyasha's the kind of man a girl like Kagome can fall for! But me? I'm nothing! I'm broken! What can I offer her that she doesn't already have? she is the only girl I ever wanted this badly… never wanted me back...I want to be left alone now." He then left toward the exit of the den, eyes welling with tears he refused to shed, Kouga's speech left them astounded and wordless. They didn't know what else to do to help him. Seni walked out of the den. "Where are you going?" Seni glanced over his shoulder. "I am going to search for Kagome and have a word with her."

"We are going with you, we know we're she might be." Ginta said.

"Fine, just keep up."

* * *

Kouga ran wanting to get away from everyone, Kagome was the only girl he had ever loved and he knew she was the only girl he would ever love. He had thought they had the perfect family, the perfect life, now in one fell swoop it had all come apart. He had never felt so alone. He was miserable and he knew one can heal him. He didn't want this life anymore as he ran he bumped into someone.

* * *

Ayame began to pick up speed. She was almost at the bottom of the mountain and headed for the forest. Only a few more miles to go and she would be at the cave where Koga's tribe was settled. She came to a stop as she reached the woods. She started walking around, trying to find Koga's tribe's waterfall. Then, all of a sudden, something bumped into her, making a huge crash and sent her flying. She was on the ground in an instant, rubbing her head. "Oww..." She looked up to see who bumped into her. "Kouga! Wow, what luck! Who knew I would find you this fast!" Koga looked up from the fall and immediately looked at Ayame in fear. "Oh no! It's you! What do you want? I am not in the mood." Ayame looked into his eyes it held no joy, no life, they were a pretty blue, but they no longer outmatched the sky, like he had die in the inside. Ayame leaped up, giving Koga a big hug. "I missed you! All those months in the mountains without seeing you..." She held him tighter, causing him to choke a bit. "I'm here to take you back to the mountains and marry me!" He burst out of her arms and moved back as fast as he could. "Whoa! Not this again! Can't you let that silly promise of mine go? I don't even remember ever telling you this!"

"Please, Koga! The northern white coat wolf demon tribe really needs you! The southern cat tribe has been waging war with our tribe for the past few months and with my father being old, he can't command the troops and lead the battles and everything! I certainly can't do that all on my own! We need a young leader to help us in the war! You're our only hope!"

"That is not my problem. Go find someone else to help you." The wolf demon girl notice he was angry, hurt and bitter at the same time. "What's wrong with you? Is it that human girl Kagome. She doesn't love you, does she?" Kouga was silent, he then looked at her with a glare. "That is NONE of your business. You have your own things to deal with, things such as your tribe! And I have mine."

"Fine..." Ayame sight she knew she will never held his heart "...but please help me. I won't bother you anymore after this, I promise."

"I find that unlikely, but if that means you will stop bothering me." Kouga said. Ayame cheered, Kouga just hoped this would get his mind out of Kagome, they both left up the mountains.

* * *

Seni, Ginta and Hakkakku searched the forest for Kagome they haven't seen her anywhere yet, not even in the village, maybe the lady who lives there might know where she is. "Lady Kaede!" The woman Kaede turn to the person who called her she was outside talking to a woman.

"Your from Kouga's wolf tribe aren't you? What brings you here?"

"Have you heard from Kagome? Or do you know where she is?" Hakkaku asked her hoping she knew. "Yes, she left a few hours ago, why do you need her for?"

"We want to talk to her about something important. Do you know what way she headed?" Seni ask. "She's probably is headed west there was a rumor about a jewel shard." Ginta thanked her and ran west. Kaede watched them go.

* * *

The wolf prince and Ayame arrived not to long at her tribe with there amazing speed when they arrived there eyes widen in horror the tribe was destroy. "Grandfather!" Ayame yelled she ran toward him he had wounds all over him. "You don't have to fight anymore, I brought Kouga he's here to help."

"So you are Kouga the wolf demon leader, what a surprise to see you here?"

"Show yourself!" Kouga yelled, he looked all around the area. There stood a man with long black hair, evil wings, horns on top of his head and his left eyes was red while the other was gold. "Are you the one who is attacking this clan?" The demon nodded with a smirk. "Yes, my name is Hiroshi if you are here to help then its to late for that."

"Father!" Ayame yelled seeing his father unconscious on the floor she was about to go to him but Kouga stopped her. "Don't. I will handle this." He ran and charge at him

he did the same as Kouga was about to hit him with his fist he disappear. "What?" He sense someone behind him and just as he was about to turn around he was thrown across the area. "You don't stand against me, wolf." Kouga growled at him how can he beat this demon with just his hands?

* * *

"Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha, the attack hit and the snake demon was killed instantly.

Kagome walked to the snake demon, bending down to pick up the jewel shard, from its remains. "Kagome, be careful, it's still tainted." Miroku stated.

"I will be." She bent down and picked up the jewel, instantly purifying it. "Got it." She turned her back to her friends.

"Great job Kagome." Sango said smiling at her friend.

"Yes, well done." Miroku stated.

"Kagome, you're so awesome." Shippo said jumping up and down near Miroku's side.

Kagome smiled at her friends, just as they were continued to head of, she heard someone yell her name. She turned and saw Ginta and Hakkaku coming towards her but where was Kouga? "I am so glad I found you..." Ginta exclaimed panting. "...we been looking all over for you..."

"Where's that scrawny wolf? Did he finally gave up on Kagome?" Inuyasha said with his arms inside his Kimono. "That wolf is nothing but weak he ran way with his tail between his legs." Kagome glared at him and he kept his mouth shut, in the inside she had a smirk on her face, Kagome turned her attention back to the wolves. "What happened to Kouga? Where is he?" she ask with a worried expression.

"That's what we want to talk to you about in private." said Hakkaku. Kagome nodded but a half-demon disagreed. "If you want to talk to her, you'll have to put up with me."

"That is none of your concern, half-demon!" Seni retorted back.

"If it involves Kagome it's my concern!" Inuyasha growled right back at him.

"She can do as she pleases." Kagome sight this wasn't the time to argue especially if it involved Kouga. "Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled angrily at the arrogant hanyou with a loud thud Inuyasha was in the deepest crater he was sat in. Seni was grinning wolfishly like he won the argument with what she just said. The human girl followed the three wolves into the forest a few feet away from them so they could not hear what they were talking about. Sango tilted her head slightly. "I wonder what they could want to talk to her so privately about?"

"Well whatever it is, it must be very important." Miroku said. Inuyasha just 'Feh.'

Kagome listen to what they wanted to talk about. "Listen Kagome..." Seni began "...just a few days ago Kouga was so happy, he wanted to confess his love for you we waited for him to came back but when he did he was heartbroken he said that you didn't love him and that you even kissed Inuyasha, ever since that day he acted so different he wouldn't eat or even go outside he would always stay in his den crying, we don't know what else to do for him, he really loves you, he always talks about you all the time, how beautiful, strong and caring you are everyone veryone kinda got tired of hearing about you all the time, however Kouga always said that you and killing Naraku were the only thing that kept him going, he said besides killing Naraku, Kagome is the only reason I am alive. Once Naraku is dead and gone I will go and get Kagome and bring her here. To her rightful home. And then that stupid Mutt won't know what to think I believe those were his exact words your the only one who can change him back." Kagome stared at him for a moment in shock, not believing she had heard so that explains the necklace she had found when she was running to the village, she took it out and showed it to them. "Where did you get that? Kouga was planning to give it to you." Hakkaku asked on surprise. Kagome answered. "I found it on the ground but I never kissed Inuyasha." Seni thought for a moment. "Then someone obviously disguised themselves as Inuyasha to make him think you don't love him, but who?" Ginta shook his head. That is not important right now, but Kagome do you love Kouga?" Kagome blushed at the question did she love him? Sure he protected her, care for her and even put her first but what about Inuyasha? Her heart would always jump a beat whenever the wolf prince was next to her does that mean she did love him too? Finally after a minute of thinking she spoke. "I can't lie to my heart I do love Kouga at first I thought I had feelings for Inuyasha but i love him like a brother." The three smile at her. "We must go after Kouga he could be in trouble as we speak." Kagome nodded and went back to the group she told them her plan at first Inuyasha disagree but the little human girl convinced him.

* * *

"Pathetic weakling." The demon laughed as he was thrown against the cold ground with a thud. Kouga growled at him, Ayame wanted to help him so she summon her razor-sharp leaves showering him with it, Kouga knew this was his chance he kicked the sword in his hands then punching him his cheek. Hiroshi hand glowed red and he send him his energy against him the wolf moved just in time. Koga jumped in the air and kicked Hiroshi in his chin and punched him in his chest, he fell into a nearby tree. Hiroshi wiped the blood off his cheek and said, "Nice try wolf, but I'm not down yet."

Ayame took put her sharp green leaves and send them to the demon who was choking Kouga by his neck, the demon let him go and the wolf grab his sword piercing him throw the stomach. "Defeated...by some mere...wolves..." He then vanished into thin air. "Do you think it's over..." Ayame ask looking at the pile of ask.

"Yes, but Kagome-" Kouga stopped in mid-sentence because of Ayame's sudden angry glower. "What did you just call me?" she asked coolly.

"Ayame'..." he answered slowly, suddenly feeling that this simple question with a seemingly simple and obvious answer may have been more complicated than he'd thought a moment ago. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. "Because I could've sworn that you just called me 'Kagome.'

"Don't be silly, Ayame. I will-"

"You're a liar, Kouga! I don't know what you see in her she is just a stupid, weak human girl what does she have that I don't? She does not love you are you just going to wait for her until she does. Kagome is nothing but pathetic!" Kouga started to shake with anger his blood began to boil he clench his hands to keep him from doing anything he will regret. "Face it Kouga she is nothing but a worthless, disgusting, human!" Slash went the flesh. Ayame touched the fresh wound on her cheek. It stung so she took her hand from her and looked at it. It was blood, her blood. The cut wasn't very deep, but it wasn't the cut that surprised her, it was the person that hurt her, that hurt her the most, three long gashes on her left cheek running from the bottom of her eye to her jaw bone, she stared at the person who had hurt her, looking from the blood on her hand. She stepped back from him, fear rising in her. She was scared, frightened, terrified of him. "Kouga?" She asked, seeing if it was a dream or not, she saw that he didn't care for what he did. Kouga had enough he could not believe he was hearing this. Did she think he would just let this go? How dare she say such lies about Kagome? "Shut up! You don't know anything about Kagome she is not pathetic! She means more to me than the world!" Kouga defended Kagome. ''...Keh. I wasn't really going to marry you, I just said that so you would stop crying. I don't love you at all! Your just a clingy, whiny, unattractive, weak, stupid, girl, I only came here because I felt sorry for you, Kagome is strong, stronger then you, you think you're so great because you're the brave one, but your not! Kagome's funny, kind, sweet, caring and beyond beautiful. Kagome has everything you don't have, I'll always love her, even if she doesn't love me. I'm not going to stand here while you say mean things about her. I never cared about you, no one will ever love you, you are just in everyone's way. I should have let those birds eat you." Ayame's eyes shot wide open. His words echoed again and again in her head. She felt as if the world had suddenly come to a stop. She watched as he left. "Kouga..." her mouth opened to utter one word. A single tear rushed down her cheek. How could he? He made such a huge and important promise to me and he breaks it on purpose just for some stupid miko girl! She felt to the ground. How could he? was the only thing she could think of, tears finally decided to rush down her cheeks. How could he?

* * *

Kouga ran back to his den now that Ayame wasn't in his way anymore he could finally be in peace. "Well, if it isn't Kouga, the prince of the wolf-demons?" A voice mocked within the shadows from whence the pouch came from. 'Why does that voice sound so familiar?' He thought, "Who's there!? Show yourself, you coward!" he demanded.

A scent hit his nose. "Naraku..." Naraku stood in front of him. "Yes it's indeed me, join me and we can finally get rid of the mutt." he said with a smirk

"I'll never join you!" He yelled "I'll do everything in my power to stop you!"

"Don't you want to kill the half-breed for what he did to you, he stole your Kagome away form you. Don't you want revenge?" Kouga stood there decidedly. Naraku smirk with just a little push he had him under his control, he made an image of Inuyasha and Kagome holding each other, Kouga's eyes sadden the evil hanyou walked closer to him and placed a tainted jewel in his forehead. "Kouga!" A female voice said, Naraku glance at the group who arrived. "Kill the half-breed." Naraku said. Kouga faced the group and Kagome's eyes widen she gasped his eyes were emotionless. "He's under my control now." Naraku said smugly. "What would you do now?" Kagome coudn't believe this? How would she get her beloved Kouga? "Kouga..." she whispered.

* * *

Kaggie: Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.

Ayame: How could you be so mean to me!

Kaggie: Simple! I don't like you besides Kouga loves Kagome Right?

Kouga: Yes! I love Kagome and she is mine

Inuyasha: (angry) She is not your's you stupid wolf get that into your thick head. (He starts chasing him with his sword)

Kagome: please review everyone. I want to know what happens next don't you?

Everyone: Bye until next time. :)


	4. Chapter Four: Come Back to me Kouga

Hi everyone thank you for the awesome reviews I really I am happy to hear from you it motivates me to continued. Here it goes.

* * *

_Chapter Four: Come Back to me Kouga_

The evil hanyou Naraku stared at the group before him with a wicked smile in his lips, this would be an interesting fight yet. "Tell me Kagome what would you do to help your beloved wolf?" Inuyasha's lips turned into a frown as he heard his words.

Kagome did not respond, only kept her beautiful sapphire eyes on the wolf demon, she wanted nothing more than to save him, but she wasn't sure if she could, she wanted to tell him how much she care for him, how much she mean to him. Inuyasha growled at him. "Your nothing but a coward Naraku! Letting Kouga do your dirty work! Why don't you fight me like a demon you are?" he cried.

Naraku snickered and his eyes flared. "Now why would I do that? What better way to make you suffer than letting you fight each other before your very eyes."

"You mean..." Miroku gasped. "...You tricked Kouga, didn't you? You would never have been able to capture him otherwise."

"I merely just took advantage of his desire and now his heart is tainted with sadness and anger..." Naraku explained. "...It was all so simple, he saw an illusion of his fears and he fell, giving in into the darkness, humans like you will lead yourselves to your end with your pathetic emotions." Kagome stared at Naraku, mouth agape, she felt her stomach shrivel up. Naraku took amusement in her expression she walked a few steps closer to him with her bangs covering her eyes. "H-hey...K-Kagome..." Inuyasha stuttered reaching his hand for her but she didn't listen.

"Your wrong!..." Kagome said looking at the evil demon with so much hate. "...Do you really think Kouga would allow his heart to be control by someone like you!? What an idiot! What do you know about Kouga? You think you understand the bonds me and the rest of us have formed with him? Emotions are not weakness, love is the strongest power of all, loneliness and fear doesn't make us strong, it makes us weak! Your own heart was hurting so you destroyed everyone's love and friendship, that must be it isn't it? You wanted them to feel your pain, you wanted them to suffer like you've suffered, I don't care how many years you been around, I bet you'll never understand. Don't underestimate a persons heart!" Kagome took a deep breath her hands were clenched in her chest. Naraku's body stood stiff and his mouth had a thin, straight line. "Kagome..." Sango whispered softly.

_'She's right...'_ Inuyasha thought to himself _'My need to protect Kagome has driven my strength to become stronger, she has taught me what life is about.' _

"Do you think you can purify my heart with such useless words..." Naraku snarled "...Wolf, kill the half-demon and bring me the girl!" The Sacred Jewel in Kouga's forehead began to glow, his eyes glowed red with his blue narrow pupil, overflowing with hatred, vehemence, and bloodlust, his claws lengthened, his oversized fangs gnashed at the air as his lips curled back over his teeth. The young priestess could only stare in horrified, silence at the snarling face of the transformed Kouga, he was turned into a murderous beast, unable to distinguish friend from foe, he took pleasure in slaughtering anyone or anything that got in his way. _'Kouga...' _Kagome thought frantically. Inuyasha snarled and stood protectively in front of Kagome, Kouga lunged toward Inuyasha, claws held back in a sinister manner, ready to hurt him, Inuyasha jumped high into the air and held Tetsusaiga over his head and brought it down towards Kouga, but he evaded Inuyasha's attack with a quick side step and kicked Inuyasha in the side with all his might, Inuyasha howled in pain and whipped around, sword in hand and cutting Koga's cheek, everyone watched in wide eyes. Kouga clenched his fist and it started to glow with power, he then ran and leaped at the half-demon, Inuyasha blocked the punch with his sword but it was soon thrown out of the way, spinning in the air and piercing the ground, Inuyasha then decided to use his claws. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" his claws and Kouga's fist scraped against each other and they passed each other, skidding on the ground to a stop.

Koga held his fist in front of his face, Inuyasha growled softly as he brought his hand up to grasp his right arm. He didn't have time to leap away as Kouga leaped and threw a punch at his face, catching him on the cheek. After that, Kouga was able to place two more blows on Inuyasha, sending him sprawling onto his back. He then leaped into the air. He raised his fist, power surrounding it. He then brought his fist down, slamming it into Inuyasha's torso and stomach. Inuyasha yelled in pain as Koga kept his fist there, making a larger crater by the second, light surrounded them, making it hard to see anything. Kagome watched with worried eyes. "Inuyasha…"

Once the smoke cleared, Koga stood up, staring down at Inuyasha's unmoving body.

"Well done, wolf-boy now the girl." Kouga glanced at Kagome for a brief second before turning fully towards her. Miroku and Sango stood in front of the human priestess. Kagome wanted to help him but how? Kouga charged at her, Sango did as well she growled at him and threw her Hiraikotsu at him, Kouga caught it in mid-air and threw it back at her, knocking her down. "Sango!" Miroku threw several sutras at him, but to no avail—the demon merely flicked them away with a smirk on his face. The wolf demon raised his hand and slashed him across the shoulder in process ripping his kimono blood dripping from the wound. "Miroku..." Kagome stared at her beloved in disbelief._ 'Kouga would never have done this. It's not him. I need the real him. I want him here with me!'_ The transform wolf demon looked at her with blood-thirsty eyes. "Kouga! Don't let him control you..." Kagome encourage him "...You're stronger than he is. You can defeat him." Kouga felt a weird feeling in his gut, he demon held his head trying to hold in the now stronger thoughts, Kagome could see it was working. She just had to work a little harder. "Kouga I know your in there somewhere! Come out! For me..." Kouga was overwhelmed. His blood burned and his insides felt like they were being torn apart peace by peace. "Ka...go...me." he uttered.

Naraku's eyes narrowed he saw that he was hesitating. _'His love for her is strong enough to control himself to prevent injuring her that's why he couldn't kill her.' _he thought. "Kill her wolf and bring me back her heart as a token!" Faster than the eye could see he was in front of her, his hand lashed out at her, claws fully extended. Kagome cried out in pain as his dagger-sharp claws raked over the left shoulder tearing away her shirt, she backpedaled, frantically trying to keep her balance, clutching her shoulder blood seeped through her fingers. Kouga's heart fell in two why did it hurt seeing her in pain? Inuyasha finally regain himself used his sword, which was useless at the moment, as a walking stick to pull himself forward a slow step at a time, his eyes widen at the sight he looked toward Kagome and gasped. "Kagome!" Naraku smirked. "Still alive, are we now?" Still keeping his eyes on Inuyasha, he said, "Wolf-boy, it appears you didn't complete the job." Koga stared at Inuyasha without emotions. "Heh." Inuyasha pulled himself forward another step. "Stop kidding yourselves. You think that puny wolf cub could beat me just like that?" The half-demon glared at Kouga. "Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha cried lunging at him once again, Kouga did to.

Kagome didn't know what else to do? she didn't want her friends to get hurt anymore, she saw her bow and arrows in the ground if this is the only way to stop him she will do it. "Kagome..." Ginta whispered.

"Stop it! Kouga or else-!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha was thrown against a tree. "I will have to kill you...with these hands." everyone froze to see her pointing a purification arrow at the wolf prince there faces were filled with shock, she pulled back her bowstring, Kouga ran with his speed toward her. "I am sorry..." She whispered, time seem to stop everyone gasped.

_Memories of Kouga and her flashed threw her head _

_The first time they met when he kidnapped her _

_Her first dream of him and her together._

_When he first held her small hands in his_

_When he carried her in his arms _

_When he protected her _

_The first time he gave her flowers _

The emotions she felt; happiness, joy, passion, kindness, love...just as he reached her Kagome dropped her bow and hugged him fiercely, not wanting to ever let him go as the tears began to fall. "I can't kill you, there is no way I could do that. I love you to much. I need you with me! Please come back Kouga." A pink light surrounded them it felt so warm. Kagome pulled away from him so she could look into his eyes they turned back to normal and he was his normal wolf demon self again, she noticed he was smiling at her, she smile back, he brushed her hair behind her ear, gently caressed her cheek with his hand, the look in his eyes was filled with love, but mostly passion. "Kagome..." He whispered her name, he liked how her name sounded on his tongue. "I am sorry..." He then fell unconscious against her. The human girl smile glad that he was back to himself again. The light soon faded and she saw her friends worried faces.

Inuyasha stood up and looked around for Naraku he sight "Damn, he got away..." He looked at Kagome and the scrawny wolf who was on her lap he knew she had feelings for him, she would always smile when he came to visit her and he also noticed her cheeks would turn pink, if she was happy with him, it was all worth it. After all, he loved her too.

* * *

The group soon headed toward the village to recover. Kouga was still unconscious Kagome was there with him, never leaving his side as he recovered, he would sleep and she would watch him breath, relief washing over her because he was still alive. Sango knelt beside Kagome, placing a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Kagome cast a glance at the unconscious wolf-demon resting in the futon. "I hope you're right," she sighed.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter and I hope you like it please review I want to know what you all think. Until next time :)


	5. Chapter Five: I Love You Kagome

Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter, I would like to thank SomeonesDesires she was my inspiration to keep on continuing to this story without her I would had giving up so thank you for everything, here it goes.

* * *

_Chapter Five: I Love You Kagome_

Inuyasha was sitting on a the highest branch of the sacred Tree, watching the blossoms swim in the breeze he looked at the view ahead of him thinking of the young beautiful raven-hair girl, a pain in his heart that bled and throbbed whenever he thought of her, the way she smile whenever he did something nice always made his heart soften, she broke down the walls within his heart, she made him feel happy, want, love, cry, and hurt, she was the only one who could ever make him feel this way, just by being close to her, she made him feel like a better person and that if he put his mind to it he could do whatever he wanted. It was thanks to her that he had learned what love was, if only he just told her sooner of her feelings, he wouldn't be in this kind of situation, he was not shy, but afraid, afraid that if she rejected him, he would forever be shattered and hopeless, as long as she was by his side, he was alright._ 'Kagome...' _

* * *

"He's been asleep for a long time," Kagome fretted, anxiously peering at Kouga's face, smoothing his black bangs from his closed eyes. The Buddhist monk sat in the corner of the room, his hands tucked safely within the sleeves of his robes and not inappropriately roaming over the demon slayer beside him. Kirara was curled up in Sango's lap, purring contently as her master gently stroked her fur while humming a soft tune, worn out by the overdose of drama, terror, and adventure, the little fox child was sound asleep, nestled up under a mountain of blankets. The three wolf demons where outside the hut worried for there leader. "That's only to be expected," Miroku said knowledgeably. "...Kouga may be stronger than us humans, but Naraku really did a number on him, not to mention the physical strain the battle and his transformation must've had on him. What he needs is a good long rest." After the day's events, Sango and Shippo had tended to Kagome's and Miroku's serious wounds, Kouga had been carefully laid out on a makeshift bed of cloth and blankets, Kagome had knelt by his side, anxiously clutching his cool hand, she hadn't moved from that position ever since.

"Yeah, but still…" Kagome murmured, her small hand tightening around Kouga's. "He hasn't moved a muscle since he reverted back."

"Be patient," Sango advised her. "He will wake up. He's just recuperating… what you should be doing." Instinctively, with her free hand, she touched the cloth wrappped around her shoulder. "I'm fine," Kagome assured him, smiling softly. "You and Shippo did a wonderful job with patching me up." Returning her attention to the wolf demon, Kagome's feigned cheeriness evaporated. She wouldn't admit it, but the wounds made by Kouga's claws were extremely painful, once she was positive he was okay, the overwhelming fear that had numbed and everything else had faded and the pain had gone away.

"Why would Naraku wanted Kouga to fight us?" Sango began.

"Mmm," Miroku acknowledge before dropping his violet gaze. "...Naraku's plan was to turn Kouga against us by making him think that Kagome didn't love him that's what he meant when he said his fears had turned his heart tainted with darkness he also knew how much he hated Inuyasha to but he didn't know that his love for Kagome was so strong." Sango nodded in understanding. _'Now it makes sense, that's why the jewel in his forehead had a light in it.' _Kagome thought. "Speaking of which, have you notice how strange Inuyasha has been acting lately he is not his usual self, every since we came back."

"Yes, maybe you should go and talk to him Kagome to see what's upsetting him, your the only one who can." Miroku suggested. Kagome worried about him too but what Kouga? Miroku noticed her hesitation. "Don't worry, If he wakes up we will be here with him." Kagome sighed. There was no point in arguing with him, so she left the hut. "She really cares for him, doesn't she?" Sango said softly, a small smile on her face. "Yeah she does. I just hope he wakes up soon."

The young priestess walked out of the hut as she did she saw Ginta as his wolf friends. "Kagome how are you doing? Is Koga awake yet?" Hakkaku asked her his eyes filled with concern. "I am fine, Kouga hasn't awoken yet but he will soon..." she replied. "...I am looking for Inuyasha have you seen him?" Seni pointed to the direction where it lead to a big tree. "He went that way." Kagome thanked him and left "I wonder why she is looking for him?" Ginta asked with a blink. "I wouldn't worry if I were you that mutt doesn't stand a chance with her." Seni answered with his hands behind his head and his eyes close. "Yeah your right."

* * *

Kagome started her way towards the Sacred Tree, she pushed the branches of the bushes aside she then stopped and stared at the tree Inuyasha had been pinned to when she first met him, she saw him sitting on a branch leaning against the tree, and slid down so he was sitting with his back against the massive trunk. He crossed his legs in front of him, Indian style, folding his arms in his haori. A familiar scent caught his nose as he looked down, Kagome was smiling at him. "Inuyasha!..." She called to him. "...come down here will you?" Inuyasha jumped down from the branch to be in front of Kagome. "What wrong? How's your wound? Is it hurting?" Kagome smile at his concern for her. "It's alright, it doesn't hurt as much now." She said. "I'm so sorry, Kagome..." He whispered. "I-I'm... so sorry... I couldn't protect you." He lowered his head. "You did save me." She stated and smiled gently. "You did your best and I'm still alive, right?" Inuyasha searched her eyes and frowned. "Y-Yeah..."

"Then you saved me." She stated and smiled softly, Kagome sighed softly and leaned on the trunk of the tree, looking up in the sky. It was a beautiful day. "Inuyasha is something bothering you? I mean, you haven't act yourself lately, you've been distant..." She said looking up at him. "...If you need someone to talk to, I am here for you." She inquired. Inuyasha looked away from her and up to the sky. "...I am not the one who holds your heart am I?"

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked into her sapphire eyes they were filled with love for her. "I love you Kagome..." He confessed. "Ever since you pulled that arrow from my chest." Kagome couldn't believe it, he had loved her for that long? How couldn't she notice it? Why did he act so mean towards her if he felt that way?

"Ever since I was little I was shunned from everyone they called me a freak and a half-breed. I never had any real friends, I felt so lonely so miserable, I thought I'll be alone all my life and never see myself smile again, but then you came into my life and changed all that, you were the first person who accepted me for who I was, you even supported me, protected me, you cared for me and always stood by my side, thanks to Kagome I have friends and people who care about me, you've been there for me like no one in my life ever has, for the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged, during these past few days you've taught me lots of new things, which I feel grateful for: you showed me what love and happiness is and what hope truly means. You made me laugh and smile. You were the one who opened my heart to the world and showed me it wasn't always bad, you gave kindness and light to my world. No matter how I acted or how selfish I might've gotten, you were always there for me and you never gave up on me. You are the light that brightens my life Kagome, you are the reason my heart beats, and my soul is content, and whenever I am with you I feel whole. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I cannot possibly pay you back for everything you did for me."

"..." Kagome just stood there and did not say anything, she was speechless and fighting the tears that were about to fall then she spoke. "What about Kikyo?..." She winced at her name. "...Don't you love her?"

"I never loved her, we were just lonely at the time and and needed someone to filled the void, we mistook infatuation for love. I never felt like this when I was with her." He answered.

"Inuyasha...I..." She gazed at the ground not knowing what to say, she love Kouga and what she felt for Inuyasha was brotherly love.

The half-demon gently lifted her chin up so that he could meet her eyes. "I know you love that wolf cub, I can see the way you look at him. I see how you smile and laugh and act around him, but that does not mean I will ever stop loving you." Inuyasha leaned in and pressed his lips to Kagome's, her eyes were widen, her palms resting against the expanse of his chest. The kiss was soft, but intense and filled with love, she back up against the tree. Inuyasha moved his hand on the back of her hair his fingers tangling into her hair, his other hand around her waist, they pulled away for some air and looked into each other eyes. "Inuyasha...thank you...for understanding." He wrapped his strong arms around her small frame, he felt her relax into his arms and they stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity. Kagome felt as Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her and she leaned back into his chest. They stayed like that for a while enjoying each other's warmth.

* * *

Inside the hut a little kitsune woke up from his nap rubbing the sleep form his green eyes, he noticed that Kagome who he consider a mommy was not there. "Where's Kagome? Did she go back to her time?."

"She will be back, she just wanted to talk to Inuyasha." Miroku answered.

There eyes landed on the wolf demon who shifted a bit. They watched as, Kouga's eyes fluttered open. "Kag...gome...?" he faintly said. "Kouga your awake!" Shippo cried. Kouga scanned the room with his eyes he noticed he was in a hut. The three wolf demons heard Shippo's cry and entered the hut. "Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku said in unison. the wolf demon looked up at his companions a relieved smile on their faces.

"What's going on?..." He groaned as he sat up. "...Where am I?"

"Your at Kaede's village, we brought you here so you could recover, Kagome is going to be so happy to finally see you awake she was so worried about you and never left your side…" Sango said with a smile. _'Kagome...' _he thought. He remembered. Naraku tricked him so he could turn him into his puppet, he then transformed into a beast and hurt her, then he remember light, he had apparently lost conscience after that. He looked down at his claw hands. "I hurt her. Her blood is still fresh on these claws." his eyes landed on his shoulder. "I hurt you too didn't I?"

"It was an accident, Naraku is at fault here." Miroku said with pure innocence.

The straw door open and there appeared Kagome. "Kouga!" She said happily "...Maybe we should leave and let them talk." Sango said. Everyone agreed. They all left leaving the couple alone, Kagome sat next to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly, he didn't say anything but looked away from her.

"Kouga?" Kagome questioned softly, reaching out to touch him. He flinched away before her fingers could land on him. "I hurt you. How can you even look at me after what I did to you?" he whispered, his voice tormented "Kouga, it's in the past now," Kagome insisted. "It's okay." Black hair flew as Kouga's snapped his head up to stare at her, his expression tortured. "No, it's not okay!" he exploded, his eyebrows pulled low over his pained eyes. "I could've killed you, Kagome, so don't you dare tell me that it's not important! I've always been terrified that one day I'd transform and attack you! And now my worst fear has been realized! My hands are stained with your blood! I can smell it all over me now! But now that I can smell it, I'm disgusted with myself! I attacked you! How am I supposed to live with myself after that?!" His hands clenched, digging into his skin as he growled and snarled in agony, rage, and self-hatred.

Kagome stared in complete awe at Kouga, her lips parted with shock. Never once had she ever seen him so distraught. "I'm alive, so what's the problem?" she insisted.

"That's not the point!" Kouga bellowed, "You're not understanding! Why do you think I fight every demon that attacks you?! Why do you think I attack them without a second thought?! It's to protect you! That's my purpose! You should never have to worry whether or not I'll act you because I'm your protector! I'm supposed to protect you, not harm you!" Kouga's voice cracked on the last word and his words reverberated so thunderously he could even be positive that the others heard him. "Kouga…." Kagome murmured.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Kouga murmured faintly, still not looking her. "About harming you."

"You didn't mean to," she reminded him kindly.

"I know that," he whispered. "...but I am beginning to think its best to stay away from you so I would never hurt you. I want to prove to you that I'm...not a monster."

"Kouga, I already know that you aren't a monster," she said, "And don't you dare wish you were something else. There is nothing wrong with being the way you are, besides its Naraku's fault you turned he made you into his puppet so you could attack us."

"I-I don't deserve you," he said.

"What?" Kagome asked totally confused.

"I am in love with you Kagome, you are the most amazing woman I've ever seen, you are so beautiful, lovely, strong, smart and brave, before I met you I was horrible, letting the wolves tear apart villages, rip apart families, and attack whatever they wanted, but you taught differently you showed me what it was to love, what it was to be loved and feel loved, what it was to be happy, you are the only thing keeping me going, you have a big heart that always think of others before yourself and you always have a smile on your face, I would kill to see that smile of yours all the time, you are the first person I think about when I wake up and you're the last before I go to sleep, my skin craves for your touch, my ears begs for your voice and my eyes yearns for your face, you are that person that makes me feel a million different emotions at one time, you are my everything Kagome and your the only one..." Kouga grabbed her two hands and held it with his left hand, he place her hands in his chest. "Do you feel my heartbeat? It's shouting your name..." Kouga said with a sweet voice. "...this heart right here beats for you." Kagome's heart jumped in joy, her eyes were filled with happiness, she felt tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy. Kagome looked into his eyes and said "I love you too Kouga..." Kouga's eyes widen.

"What about Inuyasha? Don't you love him? I can tell that he really cares about you."

"I do love Inuyasha..." She said and he frown. "...but as a brother. You are the man I love and want to spend my life with you." Kouga smile, showing his white fangs, happy to hear that, he caressed her wet cheek, wiping away each new tear that fell from her eyes.

Kouga leaned in and kissed her lips he poured all his emotions into that one kiss; he wanted her to feel his love for her, his never-ending love, and promise. A promise that they would be together forever, no matter what came their way. A promise that they would be there for each other. A promise that no one or nothing, from any era, would tear them apart, because Kagome's path was right here, in the feudal era, with her beloved Kouga and her friends by her side, when finally released from the kiss for air Kouga brushed her hair from her face with the back of his hand, he looked at her lovingly. "Oh yeah, that's right! I almost forgot." Kagome cried, she took out the necklace She had found. "Where did you get that?..." The wolf demon ask curiously. "...I was going to give it to you but with everything that has happen."

He took the necklace out of her small hands and put it gently around her neck, it sat on top of her breast. "It is beautiful, I love it."

"Not as beautiful as you." he reached out and pulled Kagome into a tight hug, "Kagome…" he breathed. He crushed her small frame to his bigger one, afraid that if he didn't hug her tight enough she would fade away. He nuzzled her hair affectionately. "I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too" she replied, they held each other feeling complete.

_'My dream has finally come true, and my koi is here to share it with me. I don't think I could've continued without her. I look forward to the many days that we will spend together from now on Kagome, I promise no harm will come to you ever again. I love you always and forever.'_

* * *

Kaggie: That's the end of this chapter I hope you like it!

Kouga: (angry) Why did the mutt have to kiss **my** Kagome?

Inuyasha: (smirking) Is the wolf-cub jealous?

Kouga: (he placed an arm around his woman with a smirk) No, at least I got her in the end. Inuyasha: (growled at him with anger) Don't you dare touch her! Stay away from her!

Kagome: (smiling) How cute! I love it so much! Please continue, am I going to have pups? ≧◡≦

Kikyo: (¬_¬) Why was I not in it so much?

Kaggie: (galred) Because I hate you so much! (Kagome nodded her head in agreement)

-Please review we like to hear your thoughts. Until next time. :)


End file.
